Another Kind of Wedding Night
by mipela
Summary: How love overcame the heartache of Caroline's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Another kind of wedding night**

 _After a difficult day how do our gorgeous couple make the night theirs? A light hearted peak into their bedroom._

"Kate's waiting for me in bed."

"Alan's gone to Halifax; he didn't take the Lexus; I don't know if he's coming back."

 _'_ _My God she doesn't even get that Kate and I just want to be alone.'_

Caroline refused to be drawn into any discussion about Alan; after all in her mind, this debacle was of his making. She was weary; weary of the conflict; weary of the concentric yet spiralling circles she and her mother seemed to move in all the time. Her wedding day, her beautiful new wife waiting for her; waiting to consummate the most precious love they had just professed; yet here she was hurting, angry, tired of her life always seeming to come second.

Celia turned and walked away; Caroline switched off the kitchen light and made for the stairs. _'_ _If only I'd done what Kate said and left the bloody dishes, I wouldn't have had to see her; have that sordid conversation.'_

The bedroom was lit with several perfumed candles, and their music played discretely in the background. Caroline stopped inside the door to take it all in; she closed her eyes and attempted to erase the last ten minutes. Kate walked out of the en-suite and over to her wrapped in a lilac silk robe.

"I heard the heated voices darling, are you alright?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Not content with ignoring my wedding, she thought it was ok to take up my wedding night with her problems."

Kate felt her heart lurch; she knew what an impact Celia's selfishness always had on her beautiful Caroline. Tonight, just for once, she would have liked there to be peace, acceptance and that her new wife felt relaxed and loved. She had taken the time to make sure she did her part to make the night special. Turning up the music slightly, Kate gently pulled Caroline to the side of the bed where she sat her down, standing in front of her, opening her robe; she pressed her wife's face onto her swollen tummy next to their growing baby.

"She's very busy in there tonight; I think she's had an exciting day." Caroline kissed Kate's belly and looked up at her, eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you and our baby, and the way you love me; all of me; unconditionally." Kate stroked her face and bent over to kiss the top of her head.

She carried a box over from the chair by the window; opening it she lifted out a matching cornflower blue silk robe. She laid it on the bed beside Caroline and slowly, without breaking eye contact, began to undress her. Caroline's eyes remained locked into her wife's as she felt the warm loving hands dancing over her body, inch by inch taking away all the barriers to their nakedness. Kate wrapped the beautiful robe around Caroline who fingered it and smiled "thank you it's lovely." "Go and have a lovely warm shower darling it'll help you to relax."

Kate eased herself on to the bed after pouring a chilled glass of champagne for Caroline; another glass with a mouthful for herself. She arranged the pillows so that Caroline could lie up against her without the baby bump in the way.

As she let the warm water cascade over her body, Caroline felt a deep sense of regret that she had not taken the trouble to book a hotel for the night – late checkout – special breakfast. The whole thing had been so rushed and she let that slip, put it in the too hard basket; justifying it by thinking they would take a break when the baby was born. At this moment she wished she'd taken the trouble. Just the idea that there were other people in the house tonight played into her disappointment. As she dried herself she decided that in the morning, first thing, she and Kate would slip away for the day and night. She would square it with Beverley to take Monday off. She would leave a message for John and ask him to see to the boys' transport.

 _'_ _Yep, that's a much better plan.'_ It cheered her up.

Walking back into the room, she looked over at Kate who positively glowed as she patted the bed for Caroline to come and lay in her arms. The lilac robe was lying across the end of the bed; Caroline removed hers and laid it on top.

"Caroline, thank you for today; for coming out of hiding for us." They chinked their champagne glasses together and sipped the bubbles, resting in the quiet music and the feel of skin on skin.

Caroline whispered; "It's your strength that's got us here. I was lying in bed last night, looking at you and thinking what my life would be like of you hadn't come back on Christmas Eve."

Kate began to massage Caroline's temples and stroke through her hair; she knew that it relaxed her and she could feel the tension of the day dissipating under her fingertips. It was gentle yet pervasive; it felt as if Kate were opening every cell and replacing whatever was hurting, with love. Deep sighs emanated as she let it all go.

Suddenly Caroline's mobile vibrated on the table beside her; "Shit, what now?" Kate prevented her from reaching for it. She took the phone and looked at it, it was Celia. She quickly turned the phone off completely. "Who was it?" "Not sure, can't say I recognise the number." Caroline looked at her and smiled; she knew full well that was not true. "Was it my mother?" "Mmm, but I don't think we want to speak to her right now do we?" She covered Caroline's mouth with hers before she could utter a sound.

Caroline reached up and pulled Kate gently down the bed. Over the last couple of months they had developed an almost tantric way of pleasuring each other. Kate's baby bump had started to hamper their love of lying close, maximum skin to skin contact which they found sensual and complete. Now they loved stroking, fingers and tongues, every inch slowly and purposely explored.

"I love you Caroline, more than I can put into words."

"I know, I have no doubt of that and you know how much I love you and more than that, I need you."

Their loving was deep and passionate. It confirmed the vows they'd made; the forever nature that had become a reality in such a short few months since their reconciliation. Kate had brought this about so profoundly on Christmas Eve; showing Caroline how to stand strong in the presence of her family and friends and leave them in no doubt about who she was and who she loved. In turn, Caroline had burst with happiness at her opportunity to mend her broken heart and restore her hope and dreams. Since then, it had been all about the future; the past was now in the past; neither felt the need to dwell on what had happened to them.

"Kate darling,"

"Mmm"

"I've sort of made an executive decision; in the morning when we wake up I'm going to book a room at Middlethorpe Hall; it's a gorgeous hotel and spa and we're going to spoil and pamper ourselves."

"What about work Caroline."

"Nope, nope, not tomorrow; I'll square it all with Beverley in the morning. I'm cross with myself for not thinking of it for tonight. We'll slip out early and have a lovely breakfast somewhere and then drive to York."

She rolled Kate onto her side and spooned in behind her, whispering; "Only the best for you my beautiful new wife."

Kate shuffled her body backwards so that she was tightly pressed up against Caroline. It was a snug fit and exquisitely warm and comforting. Caroline's arm lay lightly around her waist, her face resting against the back of her neck. Moments later they were both asleep.

Caroline was up resting on her pillows busy on her Ipad when Kate came back from her fourth pee. "Your mum's car's gone."

"Yea, she's the sort that sits outside the newsagent waiting for her Daily Mail."

Caroline finished her booking; then sent an email message to John asking him to deliver the boys to their various places. Just as she was about to shut her Ipad, a message from Gillian popped up.

It was unpleasant. After showing it to Kate who brushed it off, she answered shaking her head _'_ _God here we go another negative to start to the day'_. Then looking at Kate, who was smiling, she put the Ipad away and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. "Ok Mrs McKenzie-Dawson, let's get up, pack and sneak away before anyone sees us."

Caroline opened Lawrence's door quietly, both he and Angus were still sound asleep. "Lawrence." She gently shook his shoulder. "Mm? What's up Ma?"

"Kate and I are going away for today and tomorrow; we'll be home tomorrow evening. Your dad's coming to pick you up later this morning."

"Ok Ma, have a nice time both of you."

"Thanks sweetheart." Reaching the door, Caroline looked back. "Oh and Lawrence, ask him to pick up some milk on the way over will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Well look who's here!**

The Jeep crunched down the driveway as the two women drove off for their brief getaway. Kate leant over and kissed Caroline's cheek. "This is a lovely surprise thank you."

"I only wish we'd stuck to our original idea of a little function room; we could still have done that for our reception after the registry office, and had the whole weekend at a hotel away from everyone, especially my miserable mother."

"Don't think of her Caroline, let it rest and let's have a Celia free twenty four hours or so."

"Well you certainly started that well for me last night." Smiling sideways at Kate, she could feel her body stirring at the sheer mention and memory of their night. Making love to Kate was like the culmination of years of waiting for something she knew was bubbling inside her. Even the early passionate days of her marriage to John bore no resemblance to what she always felt with Kate.

After a while, Caroline pulled into a posh cafe in Harrogate and they ordered a champagne breakfast. The young waitress who took their order was pleasant and asked "is this a special occasion?"

Kate waved her hand towards Caroline and beamed, "Yes we got married yesterday." The young woman seemed momentarily stunned but soon broke into a wide smile and congratulated them. Moments later she returned with two glasses of bucks fizz and proudly said; "These are on the house, we all hope you'll be very happy." The Maitre D' smiled and waved over as Caroline gestured to him in gratitude.

"How nice Caroline, a lovely start to our day."

After their delicious breakfast Caroline asked, "Kate, would you like to do some baby shopping before we go to the spa?"

"No I would not. Much as I love this little one," rubbing her tummy as she spoke, "I'm only interested in us today."

They drove out to Middlethorpe where Caroline had called ahead and asked for an early check in; she had also booked a massage for them together, before lunch. She dropped Kate at the hotel entrance and then went to park the car. As she walked through the doors with their luggage, she saw Kate was waiting at reception to complete their paperwork. Caroline also noticed a tall forty-something man some metres away staring at Kate. She thought nothing of it at that moment.

"Good morning ladies, are you here to check in?"

"Yes please, Dr and Mrs Mckenzie-Dawson." The young fellow behind the desk looked from one woman to the other. "Er, yes of course Mrs McKenzie-Dawson;" looking directly at Caroline. Grinning, Kate cut in; "Actually I'm Mrs McKenzie-Dawson and this," she nodded to Caroline, "Is my wife, Dr McKenzie-Dawson." The young man redeemed his nervousness and simply said, "Of course, wrong of me to presume."

Once checked in they both turned from the desk and Kate bent over to pick up her bag. As she stood up, the man who had been staring at her, strode over to them, Caroline looked at him, but he had eyes only for Kate, which momentarily sent a shiver down her spine.

"Kate, well look who's here, fancy meeting you," holding his arms open for a hug.

"Kate moved into the hug, but Caroline could see it was not entirely positive.

After quickly pulling away, Kate looked at Caroline, "Darling, this is Richard."

Hearing the word 'darling' Richard's face lost its colour as he turned and looked at Caroline. There was an uncomfortable pause before his manners kicked in and he held out his hand. "Hello I'm Richard." Caroline took his hand and through a rather wan smile simply said, "Hello, I'm Caroline."

"Well, look at you; you're obviously having a baby Kate."

"Yes" she pointed to her tummy, "this is a bit of a give-away."

He let out an unconvincing titter. Sensing his discomfort, Kate explained, "Caroline is my wife Richard, actually this is our honeymoon, we were married yesterday, and our baby is due next month."

"Wow, erm well erm congratulations both of you. I had no idea you were erm you know."

Kate cut in here; "Dating a woman? In another relationship? Pregnant? What Richard?"

"Well all of the above, if I'm honest. Last time I heard you were teaching at some posh girls' school and living alone."

"Both of which were true until eighteen months ago. Caroline is the Principal of the posh school. That's how we met."

At that moment a slightly younger looking woman walked towards them and slipped her arm through Richards. "Sally this is Kate my ex-wife and her new wife Caroline." Handshakes were exchanged all round.

Richard suggested that they might all have coffee together once Caroline and Kate were settled. At this point, Caroline chimed in, "Oh we'd love to but I'm sorry we have a massage booked in at the spa in fifteen minutes." Kate smiled; she could usually rely on Caroline's quick response in such situations.

"Oh well, Ok but I would like to catch up Kate, if that would be possible."

"Richard, under any other circumstances, I might be tempted, but I am on my honeymoon; remember?"

"Yes, yes of course, I'm sorry." There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Well if you'll excuse us then, we need to go to our room. Have a good weekend." with that, the two women picked up their bags and walked towards the lifts.

Once in the lift, Caroline exhaled deeply, "Wow; that was a bolt out of the blue. I saw him staring at you when I came in but I didn't think anything of it except, eyes off mate, that's my wife."

Kate grinned and squeezed Caroline's hand. "Well he's the last person I would have expected to meet, we haven't been in contact since all our legal business finshed. In fact I don't think I still have his phone number."

They reached their hotel room and Caroline swiped them in. It was a lovely large room overlooking the garden. It was too cool to open the window completely but Kate pushed it slightly to fill the room with fresh air. As she looked out, she saw Richard and Sally deep in conversation; almost as if they were arguing about something. Looking at him, Kate felt a bit torn. She certainly didn't want to lose or spoil any time with Caroline, but part of her wanted to ask him how he was and fill him in on how happy she was.

She felt Caroline's arms slide round her waist and her lips kiss the side of her face. "Are you ready darling? Shall we go and start our massage?"

Kate took one last look at Richard and turned and followed Caroline out of the room and they headed to the spa.

"Sally, I think it's only fair that I tell her." Richard pressed as he stared at his wife. "What good will it do? She's pregnant now so I don't see the point, and I don't want to see the pity in her eyes."

"Trust me, I need to do this, and it's probably better in that case that you don't come with me."

"Oh no you don't; I want to be there Richard; I want to see her reaction; I need to know that it really will still be over if you tell her."

Coming from the spa, the two women were walking out of the front door to have a stroll in the garden before lunch when Richard and Sally appeared again.

"Kate, Kate, wait a minute, I really don't want to intrude, but could we have ten minutes together?"

Caroline stared at him in disbelief. Kate looked at her as if trying to ascertain how her wife would feel if she agreed.

"Well, I suppose ten minutes, if you really want to, but I would ask that Caroline and Sally join us."

"Of course Kate. Shall we sit over here in the garden and I'll ask them to bring us a drink. Could I tempt you both with a congratulatory champagne?"

"No, not for Kate, obviously, and I try not to drink until the sun goes down." Caroline stated.

"Of course, sorry, that was unthinking. Would you like tea or coffee?"

They all ordered a coffee and exchanged pleasantries about the hotel until the waiter brought their drinks.

Caroline could sense that Sally was uncomfortable with this little tete-a-tete. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Kate there's something I think I should tell you. I want you to know, especially since you are pregnant now. I've thought long and hard about trying to get in touch with you; I guess this chance meeting has become an opportunity."

Kate's brow furrowed. "What."

"Well you know that part of the reason our relationship failed was because we kept losing our babies?"

Kate looked down into her lap. Caroline felt incensed. "Now wait a minute, do you really think Kate wants to drag all that up when she is so close to the joy of delivering a healthy baby?"

Richard looked ashamed but carried on regardless. "I understand you feeling protective Caroline but just bear with me please."

Caroline put her arm around Kate's shoulder and pulled her close. Kate whispered, "It's OK darling, let him say what he needs to."

"Kate, Sally and I have been trying for a family too; however we have also suffered two miscarriages." Sally's eyes filled with tears. Kate felt such sadness on her behalf.

"I have been to have the tests recently, the ones you asked me to have and I refused, to my shame now. The genetic specialist has discovered that I have a rare chromosomal deformity which causes problems in the foetus and in most cases ends in a miscarriage."

Kate's mouth fell open as did Caroline's. No one spoke for several seconds. Sally was dabbing her eyes; Caroline was fixed on Kate and held her even tighter, Kate looked only at Richard.

"I don't know what to say Richard. This is a lot to take in."

"I know, but I thought it was only fair to at last lay the blame where it should be, and say I'm sorry I put it all on you."

"Thank you." A tiny whisper through Kate's now flowing tears.

At this point, Caroline stepped in; "I think we might end this conversation for now. It is obviously very raw and I can't have Kate upset, not today of all days. If you'll excuse us." With that she lifted her wife out of the chair and taking her hand gently got her back to their room. She helped Kate up on to the bed and lay beside her. They didn't talk; just held on to each other tightly. Kate cried gentle tears; tears of sadness and loss; not so desperate as before, but none the less for what might have been.

Up until this day, Sally had never seen her husband cry the way he did that morning in the garden, as Kate walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Kind of Wedding Night – Come closer**

Kate's tears finally stopped. She felt so safe in Caroline's arms and had allowed herself to wallow in thoughts and feelings she'd suppressed for quite a while. Not being able to give Richard the one thing he had so desperately wanted had always played heavily on her mind, even after they were divorced. She had been angry, very angry with him for constantly telling her that the problem had to hers; but he told her so often that ultimately she just believed him.

She stroked her kicking baby and for the first time felt a peace; at last carrying a child to term and hearing what she'd just heard.

"Kate, it seems there's a lot about each other that we still don't know."

"Yes, I suppose there is, but I've always wanted to leave the rough stuff alone, Caroline. I'm so happy when we're together that I've never wanted to sour that with bad memories."

"That's understandable; but for example it just occurred to me; I have no idea what your married name was."

"McKenzie. I didn't change it; partly because I wanted to keep my own name and partly because as I told you, Richard and I used to work at the same refuge and it was just easier."

"So what's his name?" Caroline had an ulterior motive for wanting this information.

"Cox, Richard Cox."

"Right; does he keep in touch with Greg?"

"No way; Greg couldn't stand him; he hated the way Richard treated me about the miscarriages. I often think that might be one reason he was so willing to help us. He's a good man Caroline and despite your initial feelings about him, I know you'll come to see that in time."

Caroline eased herself alongside Kate; "Come closer, come as close as we can." Love making came gently and it was soothing and warm and in the midst of it Kate knew that nothing Richard could say; nothing from the past was beyond Caroline's healing touch. Feeling whole again, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Can I help you Dr McKenzie?" the desk clerk asked. Caroline thought of correcting him and insisting on her full name; but thought better of it. The task at hand was more important.

"Would you mind ringing Mr Richard Cox, a guest here, and asking if he would mind meeting me in the foyer?"

"Certainly." The clerk rang through and fortunately Richard answered. "He says he'll come straight away." Caroline nodded in thanks and then made her way to a large armchair to wait for him.

As he approached, she stood up. "Thanks for agreeing to see me Richard; can we go into the garden?" Richard agreed and they took residence on a bench that was out of earshot of the others.

"I'm not sure if Kate will love me or kill me for this but I really wanted to talk to you."

"Where is Kate?" "Oh she's asleep; as you can imagine, the combination of the massage and the bombshell would be enough to knock anybody out; especially at her stage of pregnancy." There was no need to include the rest.

"Yes, yes I suppose it would. I really didn't want to hurt or upset her Caroline. I have been telling myself since finding out about my problem, that I really ought to try to make amends for what I put Kate through. Strangely I also thought that she still had time to have a baby and might try again if she knew she wasn't the one with the problem."

"I understand that, and I appreciate what you've done. However, you must realise that making a choice to try again was not without its problems for Kate; well actually for both of us. That's stuff that neither she nor I want to keep revisiting. We're ecstatic about this baby; it will mean the world to Kate. I already have two teenage sons."

"Really, I had no idea. How is this relationship for them?"

Caroline stared hard at him; pulling back on the outrage she could feel building. Calmly but firmly she responded. "I'm sorry but that's not something that you and I need to share; Kate wouldn't want that either. We have no need to intrude into our respective private lives."

"No of course, I'm sorry. I suppose I can see how happy Kate is and dare I say it, how in love you are; I felt a twinge of jealousy if the truth be told. There was a time when Kate and I were in love too and I married her with the intention of being with her forever."

"Yes well I know that feeling; but sometimes life throws us a curved ball and we have to carry on. I'm just very blessed that Kate came into my life. She's everything I've ever dreamed of and more. So I guess what I'm saying Richard is that now you've told Kate, please let her be. If there's any fallout, she and I will deal with it together. We should just go our separate ways now. I hope for you and Sally that you will find a way to have a family. It isn't impossible; we managed it."

Richard could feel a lump in his throat. This wasn't the ending he wanted. He wanted to get Kate alone and talk with her. However, he could see that it just wasn't going to happen; certainly not this weekend.

Caroline stood up and for some reason found herself squeezing his arm as she wished him well and walked away.

Kate stirred as she heard Caroline come into the room. "Where've you been?"

"I've been talking to Richard."

Kate sat bolt upright. "You've what?"

"I'm sorry if it's not what you would have wanted, but I just felt I had to."

"Well what did you both say?" Caroline relayed the conversation almost verbatim and as she did she could see Kate softening. "Wow, that was something Caroline; what made you want to do that?"

"Well a couple of reasons. We know how hard it can be when an ex inserts himself into the new equation whether it's wanted or not. I had a feeling watching him earlier that he was on the verge of wanting to reconnect with you. In a bizarre way, maybe try to experience the pregnancy vicariously; you know as if it were somehow something to do with him."

"That's very insightful Caroline; however it could also be psychobabble." Caroline looked somewhat startled by this remark. Kate pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "My hero." She whispered; Caroline heaved a sigh of relief.

As they approached the dining room for dinner, both women noticed Richard and Sally at a table in the far corner. Kate whispered something to the waiter and he guided them to a seat as far from them as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Richard look over at which point she reached across the table and put her hand over Caroline's. She had come to the conclusion that Caroline's approach was a good one and that she would keep her distance.

While they waited for their meal, Kate began to regale Caroline with stories of her childhood; things she had never shared before. It had touched a bit of a raw nerve when her wife had said that there were lots of things they still didn't know. Caroline roared out loud at some of the goings on; then grieved for Kate as she told her of initial racial taunts when she started primary school.

Caroline responded in kind and it soon became clear that Kate's childhood had, on the whole, been more relaxed and happy than hers. They found themselves almost setting goals for how they would keep their little girl feeling loved and happy. The evening passed leisurely and Kate suggested they go into the bar for half an hour so that Caroline could have a night cap before they went to bed.

Half way through Caroline's whiskey, Richard and Sally walked in. Richard looked longingly at Kate but she simply waved and turned back to Caroline, again taking hold of her hand and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Caroline watched as they turned on their heels and left the bar.

Climbing into bed, Kate sighed; "God what a day; such an unexpected day. But you know darling, I feel that it's been good. A weight has been lifted from me; like being found not guilty of a crime that you were suspected of committing. I looked at Richard tonight and I felt a deep sorrow. He did love me I know that; but it wasn't just about not having children; we were in trouble for other reasons."

She turned to Caroline and ran her fingers softly along her cheek, following it with the lightest kisses. "We've got so much going for us; so much to look forward to."

"We have my darling; we have."


	4. Chapter 4

**The final Chapter – All kind of new and soft.**

Caroline woke to find Kate sitting in the armchair looking out on to the garden, obviously deep in thought.

"Good morning."

"Hello sleepyhead."

"How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour; I woke up feeling great, all kind of new and soft."

Caroline held her arm out for Kate to come back to bed which she did in a heartbeat. After a long good morning kiss, they lay side by side, fingers entwined.

"What would you like to do today Kate? We've got a late check out until noon."

"I wouldn't mind a stroll into the village later and then we could suss out a nice pub to have lunch before we head for home. That would be after some breakfast of course; I'm starving, you wore me out yesterday you old smoocher you;" licking Caroline's ear and making her squeal.

"Ok, so we'll have a quick shower now and then have some breakfast."

Yet again, Richard was within sight as they were led to a table for breakfast. He was alone and had obviously been hanging around; Caroline suspected, waiting for Kate. Before they could get up and face the breakfast buffet, he walked over; he looked pale and tense.

"Kate, I wonder if I might have a moment?" Caroline turned and made for the food. She would just have to trust Kate to handle this.

"Where's your wife Richard? Where's Sally?"

"Oh she's gone back to London this morning on the early train. I'm in York for the next three days at a court hearing and that's why we made a weekend of it."

"I see. Well Caroline and I are just about to have breakfast, can it wait? In fact is it really necessary?"

"I'm struggling Kate, seeing you has turned me inside out; I'm at a loss to understand why."

"I'm sorry Richard, but I don't really see what I can do to make you feel any better. I think you must know that I'll need a bit of time to process what you told me; but Caroline will help me through all that. My first priority now is our baby and all that that entails"

"Please, say you'll have coffee with me when you've finished your breakfast."

"I'll see."

Caroline returned from the buffet and Kate went to get hers. She found herself staring at Richard who sat with his head in his hands. ' _What the hell is going on here'? She_ muttered to herself.

When Kate returned they began to eat their breakfast. Kate rapidly demolished hers. "God that was good" wiping her lips on her white starched napkin; it's full on eating for two at the moment."

"Why are you avoiding telling me what's going on; you must know that I'm waiting to find out?"

Kate shook her head; "he wants ten minutes of my time;" raising her fingers to make parenthesis.

"What for?"

"He just said he's struggling. His wife's gone back to London; he's got three days of court in York; that's why they were here for the weekend."

"So, are you going to talk with him?"

"Yes, I think I will. I need to reiterate everything you said to him yesterday so that he knows we're on the same page and you're not somehow 'taking me over'. My independence was one of our bones of contention Caroline; but that's a conversation for another day."

Finishing their breakfast, Caroline stood up, she kissed Kate on the cheek, "I'll wait for you upstairs."

Kate nodded and squeezed her hand,"I won't be long darling."

Once Richard noticed Caroline leave, he walked over to the table and sat down in front of Kate. "Now, would you like another cup of coffee?"

"Richard, you're doing it again!"

"What?"

"Making assumptions, controlling me; I said I would see how I felt about talking to you; I assumed you'd wait until I made a move. But as usual, you've decided that I will talk to you and plonked yourself down."

"Kate, Kate, I'm sorry. I suppose I'm just really wanting you to myself for half an hour."

"Ten minutes is what you asked for; ten minutes is the maximum, Caroline and I have plans for this morning. Now let's get on with what you want to say; but before you do Richard, it might be helpful for you to know that Caroline told me exactly what you'd both said and she was one hundred percent right about how I feel."

"Kate, you're so beautiful and now that you're pregnant, positively glowing. I'm heartbroken that we never got to do this together and that I lost you. I've been ticking along nicely and I'm happily married to Sally; except for the baby thing that is; but seeing you this weekend has sent me spiralling back to our good times together. We were good Kate when all was going well, weren't we?"

"Would it surprise you to know that Caroline's ex husband uses exactly the same phrases to her? We were good together; we used to get a lot of things right?" Richard looked sheepish. "Well, I erm"

"No Richard, this is so inappropriate. I am re-married now; I'm Caroline's wife. We are very much in love; more than either of us has ever felt before. Just try to get that. It will make things much easier for you. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think of you much. Sometimes something might trigger a memory, but on the whole I don't go there. It's different for Caroline; she has no choice because of the boys. But he's a pain in the neck and we have as little to do with him as possible."

"Couldn't we be friends Kate; I'd love to hear about the baby and know all is well."

"No Richard, I'm sorry, this chance meeting has been just that; an unexpected chance. It has no future. Thank you for telling me what you did, but that's all academic now." She swept her hand across her tummy. "I'm going to go; Caroline is waiting for me and with our busy lives soon to be made even busier; these couple of days are precious. I wish you and Sally all the best Richard and I hope you find a way to have a family, as Caroline and I did."

With that Kate left the table and walked away; her ex-husband stunned at the new and assertive woman his ex-wife had become.

She walked in to their bedroom and found Caroline sitting in the armchair with a book. She looked up and over the top of her glasses, "Well how did it go?"

"Great for me, for us, not so good for him I suspect."

"Oh I see, so he got a taste of the bold and forthright Kate Mckenzie did he then?"

"Yep and boy do I feel good about that."

"Yes well I've been on the end of it so I do have a little spec of sympathy." Laughing as she said it. "Come here you." Kate walked over and Caroline eased her down onto her lap with her legs hanging over the arms. She snuggled in to her wife like a baby into its mother. Caroline kissed her forehead, then her nose and ended it with a searing kiss that reached deep into both of them.

"Shall we go for our walk to the village now?" Kate whispered.

"I can think of something better to do with the last two hours we have this room." Slipping her hand under Kate's sweater; feeling her stir as she cupped her breast.

"Well we can always take a punt on the pub I suppose." as she felt Caroline undo her bra, lift her sweater and nuzzle in; "I won't be able to do this soon, I'll have to share you with our little one."

"Yes you will and so we'd better make the most of it."

Twelve o'clock check out came faster than they would have liked, and two very flushed, beaming women fronted the check-out clerk.

"I hope you've had a pleasant stay ladies; thank you for choosing us. I believe it was your honeymoon?"

"Yes, a little mini one. Now back to reality." Caroline found herself saying.

Kate could feel a slight flutter in her stomach as they walked out of the doors with their luggage; she half expected Richard to step out from behind a bush; relieved, as they reached the car. A moment later the desk clerk came rushing out and breathlessly said; "Sorry Mrs McKenzie, Er Mrs McKenzie –Dawson, Mr Cox asked me if I would give you this before you left." He held out an envelope with 'Kate' written on the front.

"Thank you, but no thank you. Would you mind putting it in the bin when you get back to your desk? Or if you prefer, giving it back to him."

"Oh well, yes of course if that's what you would like me to do. What will I say if Mr Cox asks me, this evening, if you got it?"

"You have my permission to tell him exactly what just happened." Kate smiled sweetly at him and hoisted herself into the Jeep. "Let's go home Caroline, via the pub that is; I'm starving."


End file.
